


Blueberry Comes To Stay

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kidfic, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus' evening doesn't really go as planned when he finds an abandoned warlock baby in the dumpsters behind his building.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Blueberry Comes To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27 They Won't Hurt You
> 
> Warning, if it wasn't obvious from the title, theres an abandoned child in this one.

Magnus took a deep breath of the cold Brooklyn air as he stepped from his building. Christmas was approaching and the cold that invaded his lungs always put him in the mood to celebrate, the air crisp and fresh.

Fresher than the smelly trash bag he held, anyway. Alec always teased him about his propensity for performing mundane tasks by hand, rather than with his magic, but he enjoyed doing things the mundane way. Especially putting the trash out. 

Work tended to take over Magnus’ life. Sometimes, he would shut himself away for days if he was working on an important potion. The small respite from work gave him a little bit of exercise as well as fresh air.

Rolling his shoulders to stretch them out, Magnus followed the sidewalk around the side of his building to throw the trash in the dumpster behind it. Hunching over a cauldron all day usually left his muscles aching. He was about to toss the bag into the dumpster when a sound reached him.

“What the…?” Magnus mumbled. Just for a second, he was positive he’d heard…  _ no, it couldn’t be _ , he thought. The sounds came again. Forgetting all about the trash, he scaled the dumpster. Peering over the edge, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Mother of demons!” Magnus muttered when he saw a small child in the dumpster, lying on top of a pile of trash bags. Horror filled him when he saw how blue the boy was, probably not even two years old and as naked as the day the child was born except for the wooly hat that was jammed on the boy’s head.

“Hey, hey, where did you come from?” Magnus said softly when the boy started crying. Reaching into the dumpster, he scooped the boy up into his arms, almost losing his balance and toppling in for his trouble. Snapping his fingers when he had a firm grip of the child, he produced a thick fluffy blanket and swaddled the boy in it.

There was nobody around when Magnus climbed down. He searched around the dumpsters, even circled his entire building. There was no one. No parents in sight. No explanation for how a small child had been left in the dumpster. Just the thought of it broke his heart. 

Ensuring there was nobody around to see, Magnus waved his arm and created a portal. Stepping out of it, he emerged into his living room. Another wave of his hand had the room heating up fast. The boy had stopped crying but was shaking in his arms.

“Alexander?” Magnus shouted, peeling the blanket back to inspect the child. That was when he realized that the boy wasn’t blue due to the weather. The child was a warlock. He looked up, shrugging when his husband burst into the room.

Alec blinked at his husband. At the little blue boy in his arms.  _ What the fuck? _ “Did you steal someone’s baby?” he asked stupidly. The expression on Magnus’ face told him just how stupid the question was. His husband had taken the trash out and returned with a child.

“Of course I didn’t. I found him in the dumpster. Somebody just left him there,” Magnus said, appalled. Who dumps their baby in the trash?

“Was there a note?” Alec asked as he crossed the room, his tone of voice promising retribution when he found the person who had dumped the child.

“I didn’t think to check. I looked around but there was nobody around,” Magnus said, bouncing the boy in his arms when the child started grizzling. “Should we feed him?” he asked, wondering if the boy was hungry. 

“Probably. Who knows when he last ate?” Alec said, peering down at the boy. He estimated the child to be around eighteen months old. Tugging the boy’s bottom lip down, he saw a tiny row of teeth. “He probably eats regular food if it’s been mashed up but maybe we should try him with some milk first, he might be allergic to something,” he said.

“Formula?” Magnus asked, poised to summon whatever was required.

“Try cow’s milk. Mom stopped giving Max formula when he was about…” Alec tried to think back but he hadn’t paid much attention at the time. The boy looked older than Max had been when he’d started eating the mushed up gloop that Maryse had insisted was food. “I don't know how old Max was. Try milk,” he shrugged.

Magnus snapped his fingers, producing a glass of milk, and tried to offer it to the child. The boy stuck his hand straight in the glass. The snort from his husband had him narrowing his eyes.

“Try a bottle or one of those cups with the handles,” Alec suggested, doing his best not to laugh when the little boy started waving his milk-covered hand around, splattering Magnus. “I’ll uh, go look for a note,” he said, backing away with his hands raised.

Magnus sent the glass away with a thought and conjured a warm bottle instead when Alec left. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when the boy instantly grabbed the bottle from his hand. The boy’s chubby little hand, curling over the base of the bottle to hold it in place so he could suck the milk down greedily melted him. 

Magnus didn’t have a hope in hell of keeping his warlock mark in check. His tentacles emerged from his back and his glamour fell away from his eyes. The tentacles poked over his shoulders, obviously wanting to see what the fuss was about. 

Magnus was convinced his tentacles each had a mind of their own. Control over them was non-existent, he’d given up that notion centuries ago. All he could do was put them away when he needed to. Otherwise, they pretty much did what they wanted independently of his will. The ever-curious tentacles, four of them in all, crept closer to the boy. Who instantly started crying when his big blue eyes landed on them.

“Sh, sh, it’s okay, my little blueberry. They won’t hurt you,” Magnus said softly, bouncing the child in his arms. His tentacles had retreated somewhat when the boy’s shrill cry filled the room, hiding behind his back. “Cowards,” he chided them. 

One of Magnus’ tentacles, the bravest one, soldiered on. Poking over his shoulder once more. “They just want to meet you, sweet boy. They would never hurt you,” he said, raising one hand. The brave tentacle wrapped around his finger for a moment but perked up when the boy stopped crying. Emboldened by the boy’s silence, the tentacle crept closer.

Magnus watched the boy’s eyes widen with alarm when the tentacle brushed his cheek. The soft sensation, however, settled the boy. When it wasn’t swatted away, the tentacle did it again, sweeping gently back and forth over the boy’s cheek. 

A second tentacle snaked over his shoulder. This one wrapped around the bottle and pushed the teet into the boy’s mouth again, eliciting a small chuckle from Magnus when the boy settled and started drinking once more. It seemed the child had gotten over the shock.

A third tentacle snaked over Magnus’ shoulder and poked at the hat on the boy’s head so Magnus tugged it off. The reason for the hat became apparent when the boy's white curls sprang free of the material. There was a pair of small horns poking through the curls on his forehead. 

Magnus tried to tell himself that the boy wasn’t adorable but that would have been an outright lie. His last tentacle hovered over the child while the other three fussed him, ever cautious, unlike the rest.

A surprised huff escaped Magnus when the boy lost interest in his bottle. The child dropped it and grabbed hold of one of his tentacles with his chubby little hands, shaking it before nuzzling into it. 

“You’ll make the rest of them…” _ Jealous, _ Magnus silently finished, watching with amusement as the rest of his tentacles surged forward, not wanting to be left out. He couldn’t pull his eyes away when the front door opened, too busy listening to the child’s loud, screaming giggles when three of the tentacles tickled him, the last one still hovering. 

_ Oh no,  _ Alec thought, stopping in the doorway when he returned. It looked to him like Magnus’ tentacles had already claimed the baby. They had done the exact same thing with him the first time he met them. The sight of Magnus holding the baby to his chest while the tentacles fussed sent a surprising jolt through his stomach.

“Did you find anything?” Magnus asked without looking up. He brushed his fingers through the boy’s wild curls, trying to brush them into some kind of order but they sprang back instantly.

“Yeah, there was a note in the dumpster,” Alec said angrily, handing it over when he reached Magnus and the baby. One of the tentacles, the one hovering over the baby, slapped his hand away when he reached out to take the child.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt him,” Alec said sternly to the tentacle, brushing Magnus’ apology away when he saw it on the tip of his husband’s tongue. He knew it wasn’t Magnus’ fault, the tentacles tended to take on a life of their own. A smile tugged at his lips when the tentacle caressed his face as an apology.

Magnus handed the child over but had to stay close to Alec. It seemed his tentacles weren’t ready to let go yet. Glancing down at the note, his stomach clenched.

** _I can’t deal with it anymore. Look after it. _ **

“That’s it?” Magnus asked, turning the scrap of paper over in his hands. The child’s mother hadn’t even said ‘he’, just referring to the boy as ‘it’. 

Magnus guessed whoever she was, she was young and mundane. It had happened many times over the centuries. Young women would get pregnant and when the baby turned out to be anything less than mundane, the child would be abandoned. Or worse.

Shaking off the shudder that ran through him at the thought, Magnus clasped the note between his hands and muttered a tracking spell under his breath. Better to try and find the child’s mother and educate her about the child, possibly reunite them, than to do nothing. It didn’t work though. He felt nothing.

Alec bounced the baby, laughing when Magnus’ tickling tentacles set its gurgling laughter off once more. The frown on Magnus’ face had his eyebrow rising in question.

“Nothing,” Magnus said, giving up on the spell after another attempt. There were only two possible answers, the mother was either protected against tracking spells or she was no longer able to be tracked. He feared it was the latter. 

“Poor girl,” Magnus said, feeling bad for whoever it was.

Alec reached out and pulled Magnus closer, knowing exactly what was going through Magnus’ mind at that moment. “Maybe Jace and I can find her with our parabatai tracking,” he suggested.

Magnus nodded. Snapping his fingers, he dressed the baby in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a miniature leather jacket, complete with a dry diaper and little booties. He had to force his tentacles into his body but when he was ready, he portalled them to the Institute. 

Alec ignored the stares from his subordinates and shouted for Lyndsey to find Jace. when she scampered off, he tugged at Magnus’ arm, deciding to retreat to his office. It wasn’t every day the Head of the Institute turned up with a warlock baby.

“Alexander, can I hold him? They’re getting antsy,” Magnus asked. He could feel his tentacles trying to escape, to get to the child, only settling when he took the baby in his arms once more.

They didn’t have to wait long for Jace. The blonde shadowhunter arrived at the office a minute after they did.

“You two have been busy. I didn’t even know you were pregnant, Magnus,” Jace snickered when he saw the baby. “Ow, relax! I was joking,” Jace said when one of Magnus’ tentacles shot out and smacked him around the back of the head. He’d forgotten about those. Magnus didn’t get them out often.

Alec explained what had happened while Magnus’ tentacles entertained the baby once more. When Jace agreed, he took the note from Magnus and activated his tracking rune before clutching the paper between his and Jace’s clasped hands.

Alec tried to force it but there was nothing, no connection, not even a hint of anything to track. Giving up after a few tries, he turned to Magnus with a sad shake of his head. The mother must have been desperate. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and sent a fire message to the Warlock Council. They were the ones who usually dealt with this kind of situation.

Jace pulled faces at the baby until the Council Representative turned up, entertaining the boy by having a mock dual with Magnus’ tentacles. Or that was how he thought of it. More like they attacked him whenever he got too close.

It took an hour but a grim-faced warlock strode into the office eventually and listened to Magnus’ explanation. After taking the note and confirming that the mother couldn’t be tracked, he agreed to take the child and find it a home.

What Magnus didn’t count on was how stubborn his tentacles could be when the guy tried to take Blueberry. They pelted the Warlock Representative any time he got too close, even when Magnus tried to force them back inside his body. They wouldn’t retract, protecting the baby at all costs.

“I give up!” The Warlock Representative said, glaring at Magnus’ tentacle where they were wrapped possessively around the child.

“He can stay with us until you find somewhere for him,” Alec said, elbowing Jace in the ribs when he saw his parabatai shaking with laughter. The Warlock Representative was covered in welts from Magnus’ tentacles.

And so it went over the following months. Every time someone from The Warlock Council came with the good news that they’d found a home for Blueberry, the tentacles would attack, no matter how many times Magnus tried to wrestle them back.

Eventually, the Warlock Council gave up sending anybody and Magnus and Alec conceded the point that they now had a child. 

_ It was just as well, really _ , Magnus thought when they threw Blueberry a birthday party on the year anniversary that they’d found him, they had already gotten used to being dads by then. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They conceded they had a child. lol!


End file.
